Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {3} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}+{-2} \\ {3}+{4} \\ {-1}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {7} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$